Concours : Les Sept Péchés Capitaux
by StarBucKs-TwiLiGhT
Summary: Il est à votre tours de nous faire déguster un assortiment de péché qu'il soit emprunt à la luxure, l'envie, la gourmandise, la paresse, l'orgueil, la colère ou bien encore l'avarice. Venez découvrir et/ou participer!
1. Réglement

**L'équipe du StarBucKs-TwiLiGhT lance son premier concours!**

Alors que nous sommes à votre service depuis plus d'un an et demi pour vous offrir des fictions tantôt prénommées _Hors D'œuvre Macchiato_, tantôt _Mocha Delicieux_... nous vous proposons aujourd'hui de savourer les péchés.

Il est à votre tour de nous faire déguster **un assortiment de pêchés** qu'ils soient emprunts à la** luxure**,** l'envie**, la** gourmandise**, la** paresse**, **l'orgueil**, la** colère **ou bien encore** l'avarice.**

Que diriez-vous de pouvoir mêler votre fantasme le plus inavoué à vos personnages préférés ? Vos yeux s'illuminent de malice et de perversité, bienvenue dans l'univers du concours de _**Starbucks-Twilight**_!

Il se déroulera du **15 Septembre** au** 15 Novembre **pour les inscriptions.

Les votes : **du 16 **au **26 Novembre**

Rendez-vous sur la terrasse le** 27 Novembre** pour les résultats !

Dans ce concours de tous les désirs, tout le monde aura sa** propre récompense**, vous sera donc servis avec votre café : Pour** Les trois premiers**: le droit a **un article sur leur one-shot,** ainsi **qu'une interview**.

Et afin **de récompenser chaque participant**, nous leurs demanderont de nous éclairer sur l'idée de leurs **OS lors d'une interview général****e **qui sera mis en ligne sur le blog.

Afin de déguster et apprécier votre OS noyé dans les choses les plus tentantes de l'univers, nous vous proposons un règlement des plus... **Gourmands **:

- Afin d'avoir une connaissance totale de vos personnages, nous vous prions de mélanger votre Os avec les personnages **d'Edward et Bella,** exclusivement.

- L'acte charnel **est grandement souhaité**, n'hésitez pas à nous ravir avec un lemon explosif, néanmoins en cas de non-désir vous pouvez toujours **l'éviter **à condition que l'OS soit tout du moins **rating T**.

- Afin de faciliter votre lecture, et votre investissement dans les péchés que vous souhaitez, nous désirons que seuls** trois de vos écrits** au maximum soient en concurrence.

- Vous pouvez **vous associer** pour concocter votre propre recette mais afin de faciliter l'administration, viellez à le publier **sur un seul compte**.

- Votre OS n'a **aucune limite de durée ou d'époque**, laissez-vous transporter par votre imagination.

- Votre écrit devra être composé de **2500 mots au minimum**, si vous désirez ravir nos sens avec le double voire le triple, tout vous est permis, les péchés étant la liberté à l'état pur.

- Nous vous demanderons de trouver "un gouteur" de votre nouveau met, sur la planète Fanfiction, il s'agit d'**une bêta,** cela permettra une meilleure dégustation.

- Dans des termes plus sérieux, **tout propos discriminatoire, toute reprise ou plagiat sera susceptible d'une disqualification**.

- La composition de votre One-Shoot devra être obligatoirement imbibée **d'un des sept péchés**. Vous êtes inspiré ? N'hésitez pas à **mixer le tout avec un deuxième**. Le concours vous permet même d'en mêler trois différents.

Afin d'avoir une meilleure vue, l'en-tête devra comporter :

_"Concours: Les 7 péchés capitaux. "_

**Titre :**

**Auteur(s):**

**Béta:** (s'il y en a une)

**Péché(s) :** Vous noterez ici ce que vous avez décidé de mettre en scène (Exemple : Gourmandise, Colère et Luxure...)

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page : fanfiction . net / community / Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux / 94893 / _(pensez à supprimer les espaces)_

_Si vous avez la moindre question, le moindre doute, vous pouvez prendre contact avec nous, soit depuis nos comptes fanfiction, soit sur le répertoire soit directement par MP sur la page du concours._

_À vos stylos, prenez votre word, faites-nous rêver avec vos fantasmes et épatez-nous ! Et prenez soin de vous! _

_Dazzling, Jurasik-in-Twilight, Imagine-Twilight, Dazzled-C, Popolove et Edwardienne100._


	2. Inscriptions

Nous sommes le 15 Septembre et nous vous annonçons que les inscriptions pour le concours sont ouvertes et jusqu'au 15 Novembre.

Vous pouvez dès à présent inscrire votre **One Shot**, afin de nous le faire partager :)

Un petit rappel du concours **« 7 péchés capitaux »**

Il est à votre tour de nous faire déguster **un assortiment de pêchés** qu'ils soient emprunts à la **luxure**, **l'envie**, la **gourmandise**, la **paresse**, **l'orgueil**, la **colère** ou bien encore **l'avarice.**

**Edward et Bella,** exclusivement.

**Lemon** pas obligatoire mais souhaitable. ( Rating T et/ou M prise en compte)

**Trois de vos écrits** au maximum soient en concurrence.

Vous pouvez l'écrire à plusieurs, viellez à le publier **sur un seul compte**.

**Aucu****ne limite de durée ou d'époque.**

**2500 mots au minimum.**

**T****out**** propos discriminatoire, toute reprise ou plagiat sera susceptible d'une disqualification**.

_Nous tenons à préciser vu qu'il s'agit d'un concours organisé par un répertoire, il est donc logique qu'aucun one shot ne soit répertorié sur un autre répertoire avant la fin du concours._

_Si vous avez la moindre question, le moindre doute, vous pouvez prendre contact avec nous, soit depuis no__s comptes fanfiction, soit sur le répertoire soit directement par MP sur la page du concours._

**Ce concours est fait avant tout pour s'amuser et se divertir.**

**Tous a vos claviers.**


	3. Vote reporté

Bonjour/Bonsoir. Comme vous savez (enfin certaine personnes ^^), nous avons lancées un concours " les 7 péchés capitaux". Les votes devait commencer le 16 mais nous avons décidé de les reporter de 15 jours minimum pour plusieurs raisons, notamment que certaines personnes ont manqué de temps pour finir leur oneshot et nous sommes un peu toute occupées. Nous sommes désolées pour le petit dérangement.


	4. Votes

Salut à tous !

Nous vous informons que les inscriptions pour le concours sont désormais fermées et que les votes sont ouverts !

Nous vous invitons à vous rendre **sur la page profil du répertoire** et à voter pour vos OS préféré ^^

Chaque participant à la possibilité de voter pour **quatre OS**, et si vous ne les avez pas encore lus, n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur la page: **fanfiction . net / community / Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux / 94893 / _(pensez à supprimer les espaces)_**

Vous avez jusqu'au 18 Décembre (minuit) pour voter, passé ce délai les votes seront clos et les résultats seront annoncés le 20 Décembre.

Nous rappelons que dans ce concours de tous les désirs, tout le monde aura sa propre récompense, vous sera donc servis avec votre café :

Pour **Les trois premiers: le droit a un article sur leur one-shot, ainsi qu'une interview.**

Et **afin de récompenser chaque participant, nous leurs demanderont de nous éclairer sur l'idée de leurs OS lors d'une interview générale** qui sera mis en ligne sur le blog.

Nous remercions infiniment les auteurs (_Lullabymoon44, Ptite Vampire, Familykoala, Clochette's lullaby, AMALMALIE, Chris'of13, Alinghi Miakono, Melanie Pattinson, Miss Delou, Mutinecherry, Pisha84, Elmacada, Dazzled-Jas, ImagineTwilight Voodoooo, Lex Lina aka Wickedly Wicked_) qui ont accepté de se prêter au jeu, et nous leur souhaitons bon courage et surtout bonne chance !

Les webmiss du StarBucKs-TwiLiGhT


	5. Résultats

Salut à tous !

Nous tenions à remercier une nouvelle fois les auteurs qui ont participés. _Lullabymoon44, Ptite Vampire, Familykoala, Clochette's lullaby, AMALMALIE, Chris'of13, Alinghi Miakono, Melanie Pattinson, Miss Delou, Mutinecherry, Pisha84, Elmacada, Dazzled-Jas, ImagineTwilight, Voodoooo, Lex Lina aka Wickedly Wicked. _Mais aussi ceux qui ont votés.

* * *

><p><strong>Première place avec 38 votes<strong>

_Thoughts of lust_ de Voodoooo

**Deuxième place avec 27 votes**

_Supplément crème_ de Ptite Vampire

**Troisième place ex aequo avec 16 votes**

_Dirty Little Secret_ de Lex Lina aka Wickedly Wicked

_Eat Me Like A Chocolate_ de Pisha84

* * *

><p><strong> 4ème place avec 15 votes<strong>

_Hell Meets Heaven_ de Chris'of13

**5ème place avec 13 votes**

_A Lightning Envy_ de Dazzled-Jas

**6ème place avec 10 votes**

_Morsure Aphrodisiaque_ d'ImagineTwilight

**7ème place avec 8 votes**

_Le devoir_ de Familykoala

**8ème place avec 7 votes**

_Bienvenue dans l'escadron Raptor_ d'Alinghi Miakono

**9ème place avec 6 votes**

_Mets le sur ma note_ d'AMALMALIE

_Parfum d'Asie_ de Mutinecherry

**10ème place avec 5 votes**

_Un tour de rein peut en cacher un autre_ d'Elmacada

**11ème place avec 4 votes**

_Ma patience grogne sa dépravation_ de Melanie Pattinson

_Ma vie est un péché_ de Miss Delou

_Parfum de luxure_ de Mutinecherry

**12ème place avec 3 votes**

_Une histoire de chaussure à talon_ de Clochette's lullaby

**13ème place avec 2 votes**

_Pêchés d'amour_ de Familykoala

**14ème place avec 1 votes**

_Cruel Intention_ de Lullabymoon44

* * *

><p>Nous rappelons que pour <strong>Les trois premiers ont le droit a un article sur leur one-shot, ainsi qu'une interview <strong>et **afin de récompenser chaque participant, nous leurs demanderont de nous éclairer sur l'idée de leurs OS lors d'une interview générale** qui sera mis en ligne sur le blog. Dazzling vous contactera par mp sur vos comptes fanfictions.

Nous vous souhaitons de bonne fête de fin d'années.

**Félicitations aux gagnantes, ainsi qu'à tous les participants. ^^**

L'équipe du StarBucKs-TwiLiGhT


End file.
